heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday Trophy Guide
This is a guide to acquiring "Happy Birthday," a bronze trophy in Heavy Rain. Overview To receive the "Happy Birthday" trophy, the following must be completed: * Ethan must complete his architectural drawing, successfully set the table, and play with his sons, Jason and Shaun, outside. Note that the steps shown must be completed in order to earn the trophy. Any other interactions in the chapter not listed here can be completed or ignored without interfering with the trophy. Also note that the trophy is earned in "Prologue," but may not actually be awarded until after the chapters "The Mall" and "Father and Son" are completed. This trophy is often reported as glitchy due to the delay in awarding the trophy; some players even refer to it as the most glitched trophy in the game. Steps At the beginning of the chapter, follow the tutorial until after Ethan has gotten dressed. Go downstairs and enter the study; it is the room to the left to the living room area. Sit at the desk and perform the QTEs in order to complete the drawing. (Note that it is not complete until Ethan signs his name.) Do what you like after this until Ethan's family arrives. When Grace asks Ethan for help with the groceries, help her and then get the plates out of the cupboard by the table when she asks. When setting the table, if playing on any difficulty above easy make sure to set the plates down slowly. If you do not, Grace will chastise Ethan and remind him that she told him to be careful, and the trophy will not be awarded. After setting the table, go outside to the backyard and walk to where Shaun and Jason are playing. Choose one of the children to play with first; it doesn't matter which. When playing with Shaun, do not put him down when prompted. After about 3-4 laps around the yard, Ethan will put Shaun down without the player's input. When you have played with both children, they will ask Ethan to lift them up. Once you have done this, Jason grabs two toy swords and gives one to Ethan, and they engage in a playful fight with Shaun cheering his brother on. Ethan must win the fight for the trophy to be awarded, but it doesn't matter if he misses a few QTEs. Notes If you have completed all the requirements and got the trophy, then congratulations! If not, then it is suggested you think back to what you have done wrong and restart the chapter. The trophy should appear at the conclusion of "Prologue." If it does not, it should appear after completing "The Mall" and "Father and Son." A possible way to get the trophy on a second playthrough without replaying these chapters is to play through "Prologue" following the steps above, then quit to the main menu after the beginning of "The Mall." Go to the chapter select menu and load any chapter with a loading screen. (Note that loading the chapters "Police News" and "Goodbye Lauren" would not work as they are cutscenes and do not have loading screens.) The trophy should appear after the chapter finishes loading. Videos Category:Trophies Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs